Clue: Limited Rayearth Edition
by Asmi-chan
Summary: The title seems somewhat self explanatory. Pairings are HL, AU, and FF, though any romance in the fic is pretty minimal.


**Clue: Limited Rayearth Edition **

_By Asmi-chan_

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or the board game Clue™. Well, technically, I do own a board game called Clue™, but I did not invent the idea for the game, nor am I claiming that I did by writing this fanfic. Or the book series, for that matter.

_**A/N:**_ My first fic upon my return to this site. It should be interesting to see how this turns out.

Basically, I got the idea when I was thinking that in the games/books of Clue™, there are the six suspects (three guys, three gals), plus the slightly deluded host. Of course, that got me comparing it to Rayearth, and voila! Opportunity knocked, and if I hadn't let it in, the idea would've just crawled through the doggie door.  
So, hope you enjoy it. If not, flame at your own discretion.

------------------------------

**INTRODUCTION **

Well, another guest? The more, the merrier, as I always say.

I am the renowned Clef Boddy, the richest billionaire in all of Cephiro. You are welcome to stay at my wonderfully large mansion, along with some other friends of mine, for as long as you need to (just whatever you do, don't make too much noise).

But, I must warn you about several of these friends. Their reputations are not exactly the best, and they have been known to cause mischief and steal from time to time.  
Of course, I don't believe that. I'd trust these people with my life, and I can personally guarantee that nothing of the sort will happen during your stay here.

However...

Just in case something does happen (which of course is preposterous), I would like you to keep a tally on who did what, and find out the true culprit for whatever situation may arise. Not that you'll ever need to do such a thing, but then, you never know what could happen.

Why, how rude of me! I haven't even acquainted you with my suspects, er, friends.

First, there's my loyal maid, Ms. Fuu White, a very polite young lady that would never think of harming a soul (unless there's large sums of money involved). She does a very good job of cleaning and cooking. Did I mention scheming?

Then there's Miss Hikaru Scarlet, a charmingly innocent woman that seems way younger than either of the other ladies, despite the fact that they're all actually the same age. But don't let that fool you. She can be quite a devil at times.

And who can forget Ms. Umi Peacock? Such a temper is not forgotten so easily, as you'll soon find out. Revenge is her specialty, so by all means, stay on her good side.

Professor Lantis Plum has gotten degrees in magic and swordsmanship, but doesn't like to talk too much about it. Such a poker face hides any secret motives of his very well, indeed.

Another friend to watch out for is Mr. Ascot Green. He always brings his collie, Vigor, along, and rumor has it that the dog has been trained to attack on command, and to find good hiding spots for priceless relics... But don't worry, the mutt has been housebroken.

Last but not least is the Colonel Ferio Mustard, a princely young fellow that can be very hard to follow at times... Both literal and figuratively.

Here's an organized list to help you with your deductions. Not that you'll need it, or anything...

------

( ) Col. Ferio Mustard

( ) Prof. Lantis Plum

( ) Mr. Ascot Green

( ) Ms. Umi Peacock

( ) Miss Hikaru Scarlet

( ) Ms. Fuu White

---

( ) Knife

( ) Candlestick

( ) Revolver

( ) Rope

( ) Lead Pipe

( ) Wrench

---

( ) Hall

( ) Lounge

( ) Dining Room

( ) Kitchen

( ) Ballroom

( ) Conservatory

( ) Billiard Room

( ) Library

( ) Study

------

So, that being said, I sincerely hope that you enjoy your stay here, and that nothing especially drastic occurs in the meantime. However, if it does... Well, you'll know what to do.

------------------------------

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: THE CASE OF THE STOLEN STAFF **

_**Expected:**_ Beats me. I just wrote this thing.

**_Special Thanks to:_ **

The artisan, Presea, for providing weapons for the story's use.

The strong-willed citizens of Cephiro and Mokona for the mansion.

The seven characters for their... Cooperation, I guess.

The makers of the actual game of Clue, whoever they are.

The wonderful readers that will leave a review after reading whatever chapters are up so far. (Right?)

**P.S.** If you have any good case ideas, by all means let me know. Either leave a review or e-mail me.


End file.
